Deficiencies of C1 inhibitor occur on both a hereditary and acquired basis, are associated with potentially fatal angioedema, and may contribute to uncontrolled inflammation in certain conditions. Our studies are designed to elucidate the regulation of C1 inhibitor synthesis as well as its catabolic pathways, ultimately to allow therapeutic manipulation of its plasma level.